Shay-Lola Friendship
The friendship between Shay Powers and Lola Pacini started sometime before the fourteenth season of Degrassi. Friendship History Degrassi Season 14 In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Shay and Lola are sitting on the bleachers and waiting to try out for power cheer. In If You Could Only See, Shay and Lola are listening to Frankie for what happened between her mom and her brothers, and she asks them if they are allowed to have boys up into there bedrooms. Shay responds no, and Frankie says she is afraid of losing Winston and that he will breakup with her. Lola says to send Winston nude photo and he will be happy. Degrassi: Next Class Season 1 In #BootyCall, Lola teases Shay about her new crush on Tiny Bell, and Frankie tells Shay she has no chance of being happy, which Lola calls her out for not being over her break up with Winston. Lola tells Shay that she doesn't have a chance because Shay doesn't have a large butt, which Tiny has an interest in. Frankie later catches Shay taking photos of herself in the bathroom, and Frankie enlarges Shay's butt on a phone app. Shay sends the photo to Lola, who posts it. Shay, Frankie, and Lola are all at Miles's pool party. Lola refuses to delete the photo because it is "bad for her brand". Tiny asks Shay to be his lab partner, and Lola accepts for her. Shay is nervous now because she thinks Tiny only asked her because he saw the photo of her enlarged butt, and now he will know she doesn't have a large butt. The next day, Shay stuffs her pants to make her butt look bigger, and Lola and Frankie try to fix it for her. Shay is caught wearing the butt pads in class when Winston spills chemicals on her, and Shay has to take off her pants. After class, Shay blames Lola, and Frankie points out that Tiny is waiting for her in the background. Lola and Frankie watch as Tiny hands Shay back her stuff. Shay is happy when she realizes Tiny likes her for her brains, not her butt. In #NoFilter, Lola and Shay do not like Frankie's new hair, and Lola asks what's wrong with her since changing your hair is a cry for help. Shay points out that Frankie has been acting differently since Winston broke up with her. Frankie says she's fine, and rejects Lola's invitation to go out that night. Frankie starts receiving messages from a boy online, who turns out to be Lola and Shay catfishing her. Frankie is upset when she realizes what they have done, but Lola and Shay reveal they did it because Frankie wouldn't talk to them and they wanted to know was wrong with her. Lola tells her they were worried that Frankie might try to hurt herself, and Shay adds they they also worried Frankie might want to end their friendship. Frankie admits to Jonah that she thinks her friends like the old her better than who she feels she is now. Later, Frankie apologizes to Lola and Shay, and they apologize to her for catfishing her. Lola and Shay tell her they didn't know how to talk to her, and Frankie reveals she wanted to look different because she feels different. Shay and Lola just admit they want her to be happy, no matter how she is. They all hug and make up. In #NotOkay, Lola and Frankie watch as Tiny asks Shay out. Lola and Frankie are excited for her, and Shay is unsure if he really asked her out. They realize it is a date after seeing that Shay and Tiny have a goodnight message, and Frankie reveals that Shay isn't allowed to date until after high school. In Mandarin class, Shay tells Lola and Frankie that she can't introduce Tiny to her parent. Frankie asks if it was because he was a drug dealer, or because he got stabbed, and Lola defends Tiny against both accusations. Lola claims any girl would die to go out with Tiny, and he chose Shay. Shay rejects Tiny because she can't brings him home, and Lola later reveals to Shay that she has been in love with Tiny. She asks Shay if she can go out with Tiny, asking for Shay's blessing. Shay cries since she still has feeling for Tiny. In #ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness, Lola asks Shay and Frankie what's wrong with her vibrator, and Frankie reveals that it is a vibrator. Lola is worried that Tiny may think she's a sex freak, saying she can't talk to him about masturbation since they just started talking. Frankie advises her to tell Lola that she doesn't masturbate, and Lola worries that he might want her to be a sex freak since he's older. Later, Shay, Frankie, and Lola are all in Mandarin class together, and Shay and Frankie laugh when Lola is caught reading a masturbation pamphlet. In #NotAllMen, Lola invites Frankie and Shay to hang out with her and Tiny because she wants to go out as a group. They all go out to get ice cream at The Dot. In #TeamFollowBack, Shay and Lola notice that Frankie was talking to Winston, and they claim that "Frankston: the sequel" was only a matter of time. Lola claims Frankie and Winston would be better couple friends than Zig and Maya. At Frankie's house, Lola and Frankie make a pro and con list for whether Frankie and Winston should get back together. Lola points out that Frankie was happier when she was with Winston. However, Winston walks in when they were in the middle of making the list, and when he leaves, Lola and Frankie are unsure if he saw the list or not. At the school assembly, Frankie talks about the list Winston made for her to Shay and Lola. Frankie explains that last time she kissed Winston he tasted like peanut butter, but now when she thinks of peanut butter, she is reminded me how badly things ended, and if she even like peanut butter anymore. Lola, Frankie, and Shay are all shocked when the SWAT team enters Maya's house, which they could see from the camera still recording at her house. In #SinceWeBeinHonest, Shay and Lola are practicing Mandarin, while Frankie tries to find Jonah online. Lola tries to see what she is looking at, but Frankie closes her laptop. Frankie ask if dreams mean anything, and Lola says they mean everything. Frankie tells them she was kissing in the dream, and Lola says this dream is already better than Frankie's goat dreams. Shay asks who she was dream kissing, and Lola and Shay assume that it was about Winston, as they want Frankie and Winston to get back together. Later, Shay and Lola realize that Frankie had a sexy dream about Jonah because Frankie accidentally posted his name on her FaceRange. Shay and Lola are skeptical about Jonah, and Frankie accidentally admits that she kissed him. Shay asks if her and Jonah are dating, but Frankie says it has only been a few days. Lola is shocked that it has been days, and Shay say that Frankie can't become one of "Jonah's girls". Later, Lola and Shay were in on Winston's plan to ask Frankie to the dance. In #SorryNotSorry, Frankie, Lola, and Shay are walking down the hallway together, and Frankie admits she hasn't picked out a dress yet for the dance. Lola tells Frankie that she has to look perfect if Frankie wants to get back together with Winston, but Frankie is still doubtful that her and Winston are right for each other. Shay and Lola both insist that Winston is right for Frankie. At the dance, Frankie, Lola, and Shay get their pictures taken together with winter animal cutouts, and Frankie admits she called it off with Winston and likes Jonah. Shay and Lola don't want her to date Jonah because they are afraid that he'll break Frankie's heart. Frankie calls them as not being relationship experts, and reveals that Shay still likes Tiny. Lola claims that Shay said she was over him, and Shay said she liked him all year, which he returned her feelings, until Lola became interested. The three unhappily take their picture. During the lockdown, the three girls are in the same lockdown room. Lola hears a noise, and asks if it was a gun shot, to which Shay says it's probably a false alarm. Lola comments, "Like I'll ever believe you again", referring to Shay lying about Tiny. Frankie is crying, admitting she saw Jonah with another girl and that she should have listened to Lola and Shay. They discuss how Lola and Shay feel like they haven't been able to make Frankie happy as friends the entire year, Frankie apologizes, and the girls hug. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Trivia *Both were on the Power Cheer Squad. *Both should graduate in 2017. *Both picked on Arlene Takahashi. *Both are close friends with Frankie Hollingsworth. *They both have sent nude pictures of themselves. *Both girls were questioned about Degrassi Nudes. *They both are protective over Frankie. *They both dated Tiny Bell. *Shay and Lola both wanted Frankie to get back together with Winston. *They both lost their virginity in their junior year. Gallery Shola.jpg aa degrassi 4.PNG aa degrassi 3.PNG 10410202 869207306423298 5611391511410537723 n.jpg 10006483 869207273089968 402369030047668604 n.jpg Lola Shay Frankie .jpg 1 degrassi.PNG Freshman.png 1404-05-tre.jpg Zoe-gifts.jpg Degrassi1402-zoe1.jpg 1402-08-via.jpg 798UIOUUIOUIOUIO.png Degrassi1412 283929.jpg Grouppic.png FrankieShayandLola6.png FrankieShayandLola5.png FrankieShayandLola4.png FrankieShayandLola3.png FrankieShayandLola2.png FrankieShayandLola1.png FrankieShayandLola.png LolaandShay.png LolaandShay1.png 55tgg.jpg 89g.jpg 102g.jpg Wishlist9.jpg 8uyuyyu.png iiyyyyyy.png 8uiuuuiui.png Ladies of next class.jpg ed6a3e30-f10a-0132-44ba-0a2ca390b447.png normal_1406-08-dkp.jpg Normal practice.jpg Degrassi-1410-act1-5801.jpg normal_48.jpg normal_49.jpg normal_degrassi1412_281629.jpg normal_degrassi1412_283729.jpg normal_degrassi1412_28829.jpg normal_1421_286629.jpg normal_40.jpg normal_42.jpg normal_53.jpg normal_61-1.jpg normal_62-1.jpg normal_73-1.jpg normal_74-1.jpg normal_83.jpg normal_84.jpg normal_95.jpg Degrassi-season14-gallery-newpromos-september29 28329.jpg Tumblr nzgydfYC8B1r5uoxco1 540.jpg DNC4.jpg T7u7ujgjh.png R-sdw34.png Yrtrterw3.png Uyiuyitweda.png U765767.png Oipowieqe.png Fghrtty54.png 5345drgrtt.png 4534fdgdfg.png 776iyuyu.png 8787uyu.png 65ytyytyt.png 77uuuiui.png 88jjjjh.png 87uyuyuyyy.png 5ttrrtrtr.png 877887uyyu.png 665yttt.png 87yuyuyyshaylola.png 6765df.png 5r5trtry.png frankielolashay.png frankielolashay1.png U67u67676767.png 766767676.png Y6y65565.png 56y6565y6.png 65565656.png Htyttt.png 6565y66yy.png Y655y6565.png 6y666.png Tumblr o0fxadgRxm1rdyrivo3 1280.jpg 55tt5td.png 67776y.png 5656yyy.png T555tt.png 455t4t.png Trtgggtg.png 55tt55t.png DNC110.jpg 8iuiyuuyi.png 897898yuijk.png 787iyuiui.png 8789iuiu.png 78788iuuuiiu.png 78uyuyuyu.png Tumblr o59ukbdGHf1r5uoxco1 540.jpg Marcoandpaige2.jpg Imagespemmad.jpeg Dncs2still152416.jpg DNCS205.jpg 76u76u76.png Tt4t.png jyyttytyty.png 6yy6y6yyy.png 6yy66y6.png 67u77uu7uuu.png 87iuiuyyi.png 89uuuiu.png Ttrrtrtrt.png 7u67u6767.png 8uuiuyuiuyi.png 6yy6y6trrr.png 87uyiyuyu.png 8iuuyyyui.png 898uiiyuuyi.png 6y65y6y6.png 7uu67u7u67.png 78uiyyuyui.png 6y66yyr.png 6y556y5.png 7uu77u.png Tyytyty6.png IMG 6191.PNG IMG 6177.PNG IMG 6183.PNG IMG 6188.PNG IMG 6189.PNG IMG 6200.PNG IMG 5921.JPG Oomfchat.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 14 Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4